Aryel Sanat - La Vie Intérieure de Krishnamurti : Notes
ARYEL SANAT La Vie Intérieure de Krishnamurti Passion Secrète et Sagesse Éternelle © Adyar, Paris, 2001 Notes 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Chapitre Un : La philosophie éternelle 01 Pupul Jayakar, Krishnamurti, sa Vie, son Œuvre, Éditions Âge du Verseau, 1989. 02 Stuart Holroyd, Krishnamurti: The Man, the Mystery, and the Message, Rockport, MA: Element, 1991, p. 18. 03 Pupul Jayakar, Krishnamurti, sa Vie, son Œuvre, Éditions Âge du Verseau, 1989. 04 Paul Johnson, The Masters Revealed: Madame Blavatsky and The Myth of the Great White Lodge. Albany: State University of New York Press, 1994. 05 Henry Steel Olcott, Old Diary Leaves: The true Story of the Theosophical Society, 6 vol., Adyar: Theosophical Publishing House, 1941-1975 1895-1935. – Traduction française du premier volume : Henry Steel Olcott, Histoire Authentique de la Société Théosophique, Paris: Éditions Adyar. 06 En ce qui concerne l’œuvre d’Olcott en tant que chercheur psychique, voir People from the Other World, de Henry S. Olcott Rutland, VT: Charles E. Tuttle Co., 1972 1875. 07 Geoffrey A. Barborka, The Mahatma and Their Letters, Adyar: Theosophical Publishing House, 1973. 08 La Clef de la Théosophie, Paris, Éditions Adyar, 1993, pp. 225. 09 H. P. Blavatsky, La Clef de la Théosophie, Paris, Éditions Adyar, 1993, pp. 225. 10 Gottfried de Purucker et Katherine Tingley, H. P. Blavatsky, The Mystery, San Diego: Point Loma Publications, 1974, pp. 12-14. 11 Philip Novak, The Vision of Nietzsche, Rockport, MA: Element, 1996, pp. 18-19. Les citations de Nietzsche sont tirées de On the Genealogy of Morality: A Polemic, trad, de Maudemarie Clark et Alan J. Swensen, Indianapolis/Cambridge: Hackett, 1998 1887, 1.10, 2.2, 2.24; et The Gay Science, trad, et commentaires de Walter Kaufmann, New York: Vintage, 1974 1882, 285. Nombreuses citations tirées de Généalogie de la Morale et de Le Gai Savoir, de F. Nietzsche. 12 Rudolf Steiner, Friedrich Nietzsche, un homme en lutte contre son temps, Éditions Anthroposophiques Romandes. 13 Mary Lutyens, Krishnamurti, les Années d'Éveil, Éditions Arista. 14 Lettres des Mahatmas M. et K. H. à A. P. Sinnett, transcrites et compilées par A. T. Barker, Éditions Adyar, Paris. 15 James Webb, The Occult Establishment, La Salle, IL: Open Court, 1976, pp. 43-46, 53. Voir aussi Martin Green, Prophets of a New Age: The Politics of Hope from the Eighteenth through the Twenty-First Centuries, New York: Charles Scribner’s Sons, 1992, pp. 64-65. 16 Pour connaître l’influence de HPB sur l’émergence du mouvement du New Age et sur la culture en général, voir sa biographie (qui constitue également une excellente introduction à la philosophie pérenne et à l’influence posthume de HPB) par Sylvia Cranston, HPB: The extraordinary Life and Influence of Helena Blavatsky, Founder of the Modern Theosophical Movement, New York: Tarcher/Putnam, 1993, en particulier le chapitre 7 intitulé "The Century After” ; voir aussi les ouvrages de James Webb, The Occult Underground, La Salle, IL: Open Court, 1974 ; The Occult Establishment, La Salle, IL: Open Court, 1976 ; et The Harmonious Circle: The Lives and Work of G. I. Gurdjieff, P. D. Ouspensky, and Their Followers, Boston: Shambhala, 1987. 17 Mohandas K. Gandhi, Expériences de Vérité ou Autobiographie, Éditions PUF. 18 Aldous Huxley, La Philosophie Éternelle, Éditions Plon. 19 H. P. Blavatsky, La Clef de la Théosophie, Paris, Éditions Adyar, 1993, pp. 6, 3. 20 H. P. Blavatsky, La Clef de la Théosophie, Paris, Éditions Adyar, 1993, pp. 6, 7. 21 Ken Wilber, Grace and Grit: Spirituality and Healing in the Life and Death of Treya Killam, Wilber, Boston and London, Shambhala Publications, 1991, pp. 77-78. 22 J. Krishnamurti, L'Éveil de l'Intelligence, Éditions Stock. 23 En ce qui concerne l’âge de la terre selon HPB et les savants de son époque, voir The Peopling of the Earth: A Commentary on Archaic Records in the Secret Doctrine, de Geoffrey A. Barborka, Wheaton, IL: Theosophical Publishing House, 1975, pp. 203, 205 ; et La Doctrine Secrète, 6 vol., Paris, Éditions Adyar, vol. 4. 24 Marilyn Ferguson, The Aquarian Conspiracy, Los Angeles: J. P. Tarcher, 1980. 25 La comtesse Constance Wachtmeister a fourni de nombreux éléments, corroborés par des témoins, venant étayer le fait que La Doctrine Secrète fut écrite par une personne autre que HPB (avec qui elle cohabita pendant plusieurs mois, pendant sa rédaction). Voir Comtesse Constance Wachtmeister, La Doctrine Secrète et Mme Blavatsky, Éditions Adyar, Paris. Des exemples similaires se retrouvent dans À la Recherche de l’Occulte, Paris: Éditions Adyar, 1er volume, d’Olcott (cet ouvrage constituant lui-même une longue confirmation, appuyée de preuves significatives, de cette aide) ; dans les Lettres des Mahatmas M. et K.H. à A.P. Sinnett, transcrites et compilées par A. T. Barker, Éditions Adyar, Paris ; et dans HPB, de Cranston. 26 Alcyone Krishnamurti, Aux Pieds du Maître, Éditions Adyar, Paris. 27 Mary Lutyens, La Porte Ouverte, Éditions Arista. 28 Holroyd, Krishnamurti: The Man, The Mystery and the Message ; Peter Michel, Krishnamurti – Love and Freedom: Approaching a Mystery, Woodside, CA: Bluestar, 1995. 29 Evelyne Blau, Krishnamurti: 100 Years, New York: Stewart, Tabori, & Chang, 1995, p. 270. 30 Une discussion intéressante de la notion du mysterium tremendum et fascinans d’Otto dans le contexte de la théologie du vingtième siècle est donnée dans God, Guilt, and Death: An Existential Phenomenology of Religion, de Merold Westphal, Bloomington: Indiana University Press, 1987 1984. 31 Mary Lutyens, Les Années d'Accomplissement, Éditions Arista. 32 Lutyens, Les Années d'Accomplissement. 33 Pour une exploration plus approfondie de l’essence transformatrice de la Théosophie, voir The Secret Doctrine, Krishnamurti, and Transformation, d’Ariel Sanat, Arlington, VA: Fenix, 2000, 1993 ; et Transformation: Vital Essence of the Secret Doctrine d’Ariel Sanat, Arlington, VA: Fenix, 2000, 1998. Chapitre Deux : Une nouvelle perspective 01 Voir notamment The Etheric Body of Man: The Bridge of Consciousness, de Laurence J. Bendit et Phoebe D. Bendit, Wheaton, IL: Quest, 1982 1977 ; de H. Tudor Edmunds, éd., Psychism and the Unconscious Mind: Collected Articles from the Science Group Journal of the English Theosophical Research Center, Wheaton, IL: Quest, 1968 ; The Human Aura, de Nicholas M. Regush, éd., New York: Berkley, 1974 ; Beyond Telepathy, de Andrija Puharich, Garden City, NY: Anchor, 1973 1962 ; de Shafica Karagulla, M.D., Breakthrough to Creativity: Your Higher Sense Perception, Santa Monica, CA: DeVorss, 1973 1967 ; et Wheels of Life: A User’s Guide to the Chakra System, de Anodea Judith, St. Paul, MN: Llewellyn, 1989 1987. Œuvres antérieures traitant de ce sujet : The Aura, (originellement, The Human Atmosphere) par le Dr. Walter J. Kilner, illustré, New York Weiser, 1973 1911 ; Le Double ethérique, de A. E. Powell, Éditions Adyar, Paris ; et Le Corps Astral, de A. E. Powell, Éditions Adyar, Paris. La meilleure étude contemporaine sur ce sujet est The Personal Aura, de Dora van Gelder Kunz, Wheaton, IL: Quest, 1991. À l’origine de toute cette littérature, le classique de Leadbeater intitulé L'homme visible et invisible, exemples de différents types d’hommes tels qu’ils peuvent être observés par un clairvoyant exercé, Éditions Adyar, Paris. 02 Pour les références aux modèles énergétiques (sous divers noms et dans des cadres conceptuels différents, cela va de soi) dans les principales civilisations, voir notamment Wheels of Light: A Study of the Chakras, de Rosalyn L. Bruyere, édité par Jeanne Farrens, Sierra Madre, CA: Bon, 1989. Pour les enseignements chinois, voir Taoist Yoga: Alchemy and Immortality, de Lu K’uan Yu (Charles Luk), New York: Weiser, 1973 1970. Les enseignements égyptiens sont exposés dans l’œuvre très complète de R. A. et Isha Schwaller de Lubicz, notamment dans Le Roi de la Théocratie Pharaonique ; Her-Bak « Pois Chiche » visage vivant de l’ancienne Egypte, et Her-Bak « Disciple » de la sagesse égyptienne, tous trois aux Éditions Flammarion ; voir également, de C. W. Leadbeater, Le Côté Occulte de la Franc-Maçonnerie, Éditions Adyar, Paris. En ce qui concerne l’Amérique du Nord ancienne, voir The Book of the Hopi, de Frank Waters, New York: Penguin, 1985. Quant aux enseignements mayas, voir The Mayan Factor: Path Beyond Technology, Santa Fe, NM: Bear & Co., 1987. Les enseignements dans l’Europe des seizième et dix-septième siècles, voir Les Chakras, Centres de force dans l’homme, de C. W. Leadbeater, Éditions Adyar, Paris. 03 Le thème de la réalité de la kundalini et des chakras a malheureusement été obscurci et troublé par la rapacité et l’exploitation qu’il suscite, ainsi que d’autres sujets. Christopher Hills aborde ce problème d’une manière très éloquente dans son édifiant article « Is Kundalini real? », dans Nuclear Evolution, Boulder Creek, CA: Trees Press, 1977 ; réédité sous le titre Kundalini, Evolution, and Enlightenment, par John White, éd., New York, Paragon House, 1990 1979. L’anthologie de White présente un intérêt majeur pour toute personne intéressée par ces sujets. 04 Voir par exemple, Your Personnality, Your Health: Connecting Personnality mith the Human Energy System, Chakras, and Wellness, de Carol Ritberger, Carlsbad, CA: Hays House, 1998. 05 Le thème des modèles de matière subtile des pensées et des émotions, telles qu’ils sont perçus par le voyant entraîné, est traité notamment dans Les Formes Pensées, d’Annie Besant et C. W. Leadbeater, Éditions Adyar. 06 07 08 09 10 Chapitre Trois : Mutation 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 Chapitre Quatre : Initiation 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 Chapitre Cinq : Processus et Autorité 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 Chapitre Six : L’Expérience 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 Chapitre Sept : Le Bien-Aimé 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 Chapitre Huit : Ecce Homo 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 Chapitre Neuf : Maitreya 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 Remerciements | Introduction | Partie I | 01 | 02 | 03 | Partie II | 04 | 05 | 06 | Partie III | 07 | 08 | 09 | Sélection bibliographique | Index | Notes | Sommaire La Vie Intérieure de Krishnamurti